


blue

by lovedive



Series: true colors [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Moving On, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedive/pseuds/lovedive
Summary: People who say white is the coldest colour must be liars.





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is kinda messy (with the time skips) but so is my mind at the moment  
> as always sorry for all mistakes

_Blue._  

Blue can be as warm as the summer sky on a hot day not smudged by a single cloud.

It can also be as cold as the sharp snowy blast on freezing winter nights. 

And that's exactly how Kenta's heart felt when he heard the younger one's words, as if it got pierced with a jaggy icicle. 

_"I think we should stop contacting each other."_

Were all of his feelings too much for the other boy to deal with? But then, it wasn't as if Kenta could hold them in any longer.. nor get rid of them. Even if it was what he wanted the most; for the cause of all the problematic matters between them to get lost in a place no one will ever be able to find and bring it back from. 

Days were passing and all those sympathising stares and smiles weren't much of a help for the Japanese who only wanted to forget. It was so obvious from his appearance that the biggest part of his world just crumbled down on him. 

With the sparkling pearl white snow outside Kenta thought, _"People who say white is the coldest colour must be liars."_

If you were to ask him about his favourite season again, he'd say winter. The pure and peaceful look of the nature being in a deep sleep waiting for the spring to come again was kind of comforting. Only the thought of him being a flower that stays in the state of hibernation for a long _long_ time and in the end never gets to wake up from its deep sleep was causing him pain. 

Azure blue is pretty. Cyan blue is bold. Midnight blue is mysterious. Baby blue is soft. 

_And that's exactly how Donghan is._

Kenta is slowly starting to hate it. 

On a rainy day (or were those just his tears?) he finds himself throwing all of his possessions, that in some way have the colour in them, away. Even his most precious pastel blue sweater and his favourite cozy dark blue blanket. 

 _"Why is it only me who has to suffer? Is it because I let that little part of you plant and grow in me?"_  

It's so unfair, he isn't the only one to blame for this. Yet he feels like he is.

Kenta wants to scream.

So he does, breaking the painful silence of the dimly lit room. 

There are days where he sees him. Short and bittersweet moments that make him feel like he can breathe again, no longer pressured by the heaviness in his chest, only for it to come back a while later, but with doubled power.

It's raining again. The weather is quite sulky, but it's getting there.

Kenta's new favourite hobby is looking through the window and taking in all those small changes. He even smiles genuinely these days. 

And that makes him realise that the sun must hide behind the far horizon for the moon to be able to go up high on the night sky. No matter how much the sun loves the moon, they can't exist on the same sky, _"Just like some people aren't destined to be together in theirs lives."_ And maybe his eyes water a little bit, crystal light blue tear sliding down his cheek. He comes to a resolution to try hard in his next life.

~~_Or just find someone who will be the stars to his moon in the current one._ ~~

Spring has come and the trees and grass have the liveliest shade of green with the flowers popping out here and there.

 _And maybe, just maybe, the nature isn't the only one coming back to life._  

The last thing he does before moving out is painting the periwinkle blue walls of his bedroom a lovely shade of pink.

After that, Kenta doesn't see blue anymore.  


End file.
